Shauna Malwae-Tweep
Shauna Newport '''(née Malwae-Tweep') is a recurring character and a reporter for the ''Pawnee Journal. She often has to deal with interviewees, specifically Leslie Knope, telling her what headlines she should use. Season One In the episode "The Reporter", Shauna was interviewing Leslie about the project to turn The Pit into a park. After a terrible start to the interview, Leslie asks Mark Brendanawicz to help fix the situation. Mark distracts Shauna from the interview by taking her on a date, causing her to reschedule the interview for the next day. The following day Shauna is dropped off (15 minutes late) at The Pit by Mark, with whom she slept with the night before. When Leslie realizes what happened, she becomes visibly upset at Shauna and answers the interview questions with curt responses. Later, Leslie calls Shauna and claims that food poisoning was the reason behind her behavior at The Pit. After meeting with Leslie for lunch at JJ's Diner, Shauna writes an article that Leslie deems "a mixed bag" about the park project. Season Two She reappears in the episode "The Master Plan", flirting with Andy Dwyer. Struggling with April's age and hurt that she is spending the evening with Jean-Ralphio, Andy offers to buy Shauna a drink. The next day, Shauna approaches Andy about going on a date, but Andy tells her he likes someone else. She states that she "can't even land the shoe shine guy". Season Four In the episode "End of the World", after interviewing Chris Traeger, Ben Wyatt, and Leslie about the vigil, Shauna shows a romantic interest in Ben. Leslie panics and tries to dissuade Shauna from asking him out, but Leslie and Ann Perkins later witness Shauna flirting with Ben and asking him to join her at Entertainment 720’s party. Leslie then takes Ben on a wild goose chase to keep him from meeting up with Shauna at the party. The next day, Leslie apologizes to Ben, admits their relationship is over and reveals that Shauna thinks he is cute. The relationship between Ben and Shauna is not followed up on in later episodes. Season Five In the episode "Two Parties", Shauna tries to write a story about the Indian artifacts found on Lot 48 where Leslie wanted to put a park and Jamm wanted to put a Paunch Burger restaurant. But after the story falls apart, Shauna asks Ben if she could write about his rotating bachelor party, saying that good friends doing nice things for each other is what really matters in life. In hopes of setting her up with Chris, Ben takes her to Chris's office and says they must have a lot to talk about. She and Chris go out to lunch for the interview. In the episode "Women in Garbage", Chris Traeger and Shauna have begun a relationship due to their mutual love of their family, though Chris tells Leslie that he doesn't understand the "group hangs" that younger people use to date and isn't sure if they are even really dating. Shauna accompanies Chris on Leslie and April's garbage route to write an article about it. Leslie poses for pictures, despite the fact that Shauna didn't bring a photographer, and tries to tell Shauna what details she wants in the article. Shauna says she'll decide what's on and off the record. Chris expresses a worry that his presence on the garbage route and their relationship will affect Shauna's credibility, but Shauna says she will include a disclaimer describing the nature of their relationship. In the paper the next day, Chris reads the disclaimer: "City Manager Chris Traeger was present for this event and has a personal relationship with the author." Chris decides the disclaimer does not mean a romantic relationship and tries to take Leslie's advice to "keep it chill and see what happens". Season Six In "Galentine's Day II," Leslie invites her to her ceremony to decide who her new Pawnee best friend will be. After the others learn that its actually a process-of-elimination to find a replacement for Ann, they all leave except Shauna. After Leslie learns Ann is in labor, she immediately drops everything and recommends Shauna sees a therapist. Season Seven In "One Last Ride", she is shown interviewing Leslie about the old Parks crew reuniting to fix the swing, with Leslie telling her she is sure that Shauna will find someone. During her future segment in 2018, she is shown in the same park, having been left at the altar by her fiance. Bobby Newport then shows up and comforts her, and she subsequently marries him 5 hours later instead of her fiance. Appearances * The Reporter * The Possum * 94 Meetings * The Master Plan * Time Capsule * Media Blitz * End of the World * Two Parties * Women in Garbage * Correspondents' Lunch * Are You Better Off? * Second Chunce * Galentine's Day II * One Last Ride Category:Mark Brendanawicz Love Interests Category:Chris Traeger Love Interests Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters